Cantarella
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: Un veneno capaz de matarte en 24 horas, serias capaz de beberlo con tal de tener lo que no deberias?, aparentemente para ellos fue algo que no tubieron que pensar 2 veses...


Hola! ando aqui con un pequeño One-shot :D sobre la cansion de Cantarella vercion Rin y Len este fic me costo mucho pero mucho terminarlo ._. la conclucion ese maldito pequeño parrafo me costo de sobre manera terminarlo... pero aun asi no me convence... una pequeña aclaracion antes de comenzar, tiene muchas faltas ortograficas, o eso creo ya que bueno, me formatearan la compu porque ya no prende y no tengo word en esta por eso no actualizo mi otro fic "Mariposas Contra el Viento" pero bueno. Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes, todos ellos son de sus respectivos dueños

Bien aki ta:

* * *

><p>El amor es como una droga que te hace experimentar cosas nuevas, cosas que jamas pensaste que existiaeran, te hace volar y a veces te baja de golpe al suelo, en mi caso, solo puedo volar cuando ella esta a mi lado, pero al mismo tiempo tengo una cadena atada a mi tobillo llamada "sangre" si esa maldita sangre que no me deja expresarle en aciones todo lo que siento por ella, se que me e vuelto un enfermo, al amarla de aquella manera, pero el unico consuelo que me queda es que siguo pensando que esto fue decidido por una fuerza superior, una fuerza superior que gosa de dañarme con lo que mas duele, "el amor", pero aun si la amo, dudo que ella este tan loca para hacerlo, soy su hermano gemelo a fin de cuentas, aquel hermano con el que crecio y jugo toda su vida, aquel hermano con el que acudia cuando el moustro que vivia debajo de su cama queria comerla, aquel hermano que la ama y no puede vivir sin ella...<p>

-Len~-me llamo con su tierna voz.

-¿que pasa?-pregunte mientras me incorporava un poco y la veia sujetar una almohada.

-no puedo dormir-me dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿el moustro de nuevo quiere comerte?-pregunte con ironia, ella me miro molesta.

-¡Len! ya no tengo 5 años-la mire dudoso, ella solo volteo la caveza-tengo 14 y los moustros ya no me dan miedo-me dijo con sierto toque de infantilismo en su voz.

-¿eso quiere decir que llegaste a un acuerdo con el moustro que vivia abajo de tu cama?-le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-no, el aun sigue insistiendo en comerme-dijo mientras miraba sus pies-¡pero ese no es el punto!-me dijo mirándome.

-¿entonces cual?-pregunte.

-¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-me pregunto sonrojada-asi al menos podre correr mientras a ti te comen, no creo que el moustro note mucha diferencia entre ambos-me sonrio dulcemente, como una asesina desquisiada a su victima me congele, pero la dege quedarse.

-gracias-susurro mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

-buenas noches-susurre dandole la espalda.

aun y cuando ella duerme todo el tiempo en mi cama, sigo sin poder acostumbrarme, sentirla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, me desquicia por completo, quisiera simplemente besarla y acabar con el maldito suspenso que atenta mi alma. Supuse que eran las 3 de la madrugada, pero no podía cerrar los ojos y darme la vuelta y verla dormida no ayudaría a que mi sueño llegara, pero aun así mire sobre mi hombro, ella estaba realmente cerca de mi, y miraba para el mismo lado que me encuentro... con los ojos abiertos.

-no puedes dormir tampoco verdad?-me pregunto con un hilo de voz, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-tu porque no puedes dormir?-pregunte esperando cualquier cosa infantil-recuerda que aquí el moustro no te puede comer-termine en un susurro, ella solo me miro molesta.

-no será que tú tienes miedo a que el moustro venga y yo cumpla mi palabra? de dejarte morir?-me dijo medio sarcástica medio sincera.

-no-dije mientras dejaba de mirara, ella me tomo de las manos.

-descuida lo dije en broma, jamás seria capaz de dejarte morir-me susurro con una sonrisa, no tuve mas remedio que creerle-vamos a dormí que ya es tarde-me susurro serrando los ojos y acercándose un poco yo hice lo mismo y por fin caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

x..X..x..X..x

A la mañana siguiente todo fue como debería, Miku llego y nos despertó diciendo que el desayuno estaba listo y ambos bajamos a comer, encontrándonos con Kaito ya comiendo, nos sentamos sin decir nada.

-Buenos días chicos-nos dijo Kaito mirándonos directamente, nosotros solo imitamos su gesto y saludamos cordialmente.  
>Miku y Kaito eran nuestros tutores, ellos nos habían adoptado cuando bebes y en ningún momento nos negaron tal hecho, a pesar de todo ellos nos tratan muy bien, pero Rin y yo sabemos que es mala idea molestar a Kaito en las mañanas... siempre parece estar extremadamente "cansado"...<br>todo el día continuo como normalmente debía, comimos, Miku me ayudo con mi practica de piano y Rin se la vivía leyendo aquellas historias incomprensibles, a pesar de lo rutinario que fue el día lo disfrute, después del largo día decidí ir a dormir.

-que descanses Len-me susurro Miku desde la puerta.

-igualmente Miku-le conteste dándole la espalda intentando dormir.  
>No paso mucho antes de escuchar que mi puerta se abría dejándome ver a Rin con la mirada en el suelo.<p>

-tendré que preguntar?-me dijo con algo de molesta.

-no, anda ven-dije mientras me movía y le hacía espacio...  
>a pesar de que pensé que la noche seria igual a la anterior, simplemente fue peor, cometí el error de darme la vuelta cuando ella dormía... y no pude no observarla, era realmente hermosa y se veía tan pacifica, como si nada del mundo exterior le importara, la seguí observando durante lo que calculo horas...<p>

hasta que comenze a escuchar ruidos, ruidos que en mi vida había escuchado... me detuve a ver el techo, pensando en que podían ser esos ruido extraños... pero deje de hacerlo cuando escuche a Miku gritar, rápidamente me levante y sin hacer ruido me dirigí a su habitación...  
>entre abrí la puerta y vi algo que termino con mi inocencia, Miku estada recostada completamente desnuda con Kaito arriba de ella en iguales circunstancias, pude ver que Kaito obligaba a Miku a beber de un frasco, pero si lo piensas mejor ella parecía no negarse<p>

pude ver que Kaito obligaba a Miku a beber de un frasco, pero si lo piensas mejor ella parecia no importarle, no supe porque pero no pude moverme, hasta que Miku me miro con una sonrisa... fue entonses cuando sali corriendo de ahí.

Era algo realmente traumante, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera imitar eso con Rin... tal vez y solo tal vez, utilizando eso que Kaito le dio a Miku, podría hacer que Rin callera en mis brazos sin objeción, se que aquello podía sonar enfermo, en realidad creo que seria considerado violación, pero al fin de cuentas, tendré lo que siempre quise, tendré a Rin aunque sea solo por una vez...

x..X..x..X..x

Pasaron los días, y yo intentaba seguir tan normal como siempre, no quería que mi plan tan detalladamente planeado, tan perfecto fuera descubierto por nadie, mucho menos por ella...  
>aquella rubia era realmente infantil tanto que podía ser considerada la mayor de las ingenuas y yo sé que eso no era así, pero también sabia que ella confiaba ciegamente en mi y eso era perfecto para mi plan de hacerla por fin mía.<p>

En todo el tiempo que paso desde el suceso, hoy por fin logre obtener un poco del líquido que Kaito le daba a Miku, ahora mi plan podía ser puesto en marcha...

Era viernes por la tarde, Miku me había prometido que todos los viernes me dejaría descansar de mis prácticas y hasta ahora no me había fallado, por lo que apenas vi oportunidad puse mi plan en marcha.

-Rin ¿quieres jugar conmigo a las atrapadas?-pregunte del modo más inocente que pude a mi pequeña conejita.

-claro-me sonrió, yo solo le dije que si queríamos hacer el juego más interesante deberíamos hacerlo en el laberinto del castillo... ella acepto gustosa.

Por lo que comenzó a correr y ella me siguió mientras se reía, no pude evitar recordar aquel moustro que vivía bajo su cama... y pensar que debería tenerme más miedo a mí que a ese mostro ficticio.

-si logras atraparme te daré un premio!-grite mientras seguía el recorrido, ella solo rio mas fuerte sin saber que todo aquello lo planee con tiempo.

Seguí corriendo pero baje la velocidad poco a poco, sin que ella fuera capaz de notarlo, en realidad ella se detuvo poco antes que yo lo hiciera, y ambos llegamos a un pequeño kiosco que se encontraba exactamente a la mitad del recorrido...

ella se acerco lentamente, pero yo no me moví, ya no había sentido huir-te atrape-me susurro mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro.

-lose, este es tu premio-dije mientras le mostraba una hermosa rosa roja, ella la miro con algo de decepción.

Pero rápidamente sonrió y me miro con una sonrisa-está bien-yo me movió un poco para entregarle aquella rosa, pero por un acto completamente estúpido, aquel pequeño frasco de cristal cayó al suelo... me petrifique.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante lo que para mi parecieron horas, pero luego ella me sonrió con algo de... lujuria.

-dejaste caer tu secreto, ahora deberás besar mi mano, como disculpa-me dijo como si fuera un acertijo, mostrándome su desnuda mano, sin comprender mucho me incline para besarla y ella al mismo tiempo beso la rosa... aun sabiendo que estaba envenenada...

apenas nos alejamos, ella se lanzo a mis brazos y comenzó a besarme con desesperación, no dude en corresponder y la seguí besando... no me importaba que había pasado, no me importaba si esto era obra de aquel veneno, lo que me importaba era que por fin podía probar los labios prohibidos de mi dulce princesa...

Fin PVO Len

Desde una ventana observaba una peli-verde el rumbo que habían tomado los dos rubios, mientras de cierto modo sonreía.

-así que este es el poder de tu droga Miku-pregunto una castaña que se encontraba detrás de la antes mencionada-¿sabes lo que hiciste?, hiciste que dos hermanos gemelos fueran incestuosos... los hiciste ir en contra de sus principios, encontrar de todo-susurro con cierta molesta la castaña, la peli-verde no se movió.

-no, esa droga solo te hace hacer lo que cuerdo no serias capaz-contesto con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver la ventana.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto confundida la morena.

-a que con o sin la droga, los dos ya están yendo encontrar de sus principios-contesto mirando a su acompañante con una hermosa sonrisa sincera, mientras la otra solo bajo la mirada rendida al entender lo que su desquiciada amiga quería darle a entender.

Nada sobre la faz de la tierra, era capaz de obligarte a hacer algo que consiente o inconscientemente deseas, esa droga no era la culpable de que aquellos rubios se comieran a besos, aquella droga solo hiso que perdieran el miedo, mido al rechazo, miedo a la sociedad, miedo a los monstruos bajo la cama,miedo a aquel veneno que los mataría en 24 horas...

Fin

* * *

><p>y que tal estubo?, muy malo, regular, bueno, genial o exelente?... dudo que sean las ultimas dos xD pero bueno de nuevo me disculpo por las faltas ortograficas -.- y si esto no estubo lleno de ellas fue por la ayuda de Angel y de Akira-chan ^^ gracias chicos se lo debo a ustedes por eso se los dedico :D bueno eso es todo gracias por leer :D<p>

Cuidencen

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!

Mi felicidad esta a tan solo un clic :D

:

:

:

:

V


End file.
